1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, for example, to an apparatus which is provided with a display element having a relatively large display screen and which is capable of displaying various images such as a digital still camera, a method used in the apparatus, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital still camera for recording a picked up image as digital data in a recording medium is widely used. In recent years, a size of a built-in flash memory and a removable memory used in the digital still camera swiftly becomes smaller, and a capacity thereof is increased. Accordingly, a large amount of image data can be accumulated in these memories.
Then, in the digital still camera, the number of accumulated picked-up images is increased along the age of service, and there are a great number of cases where much image data is accumulated in the built-in flash memory and the removable memory at an unmanageable level with the brain of a user.
In the digital still camera, a large amount of image data obtained through the image pickup is managed in terms of a category (folder) by using predetermined information such as date and time as its base.
For example, like an assembly of image data picked up on Jan. 1, 2008, a large amount of image data picked up on the same image pickup date is managed in one folder or the like. Also, like “athletic festival”, “birthday party”, or the like, a folder with a name input by the user is formed, and the image data obtained through the image pickup is assembled in this folder.
In this way, it is possible for the user to collectively manage the image data obtained through the image pickup in a predetermined event in the folder specified by the date and time, the folder name input by the user, or the like. Also, normally, the image data obtained through the image pickup is stored in an order of the image pickup (time sequence order).
Then, among the image processing apparatuses such as the digital still camera, some apparatuses can perform a matrix display in which a plurality of images are displayed on one screen (list display) or a scroll display in which images to be displayed on the screen are sequentially changed (screen feed display).
By using these matrix display function and scroll display function, it is possible to find out a target image from the folder in which a large number of images are stored.
It should be noted that Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-295236 which will be described below discloses a technology for performing a matrix display with which it is possible to efficiently grasp the inside of a plurality of recorded contents. Also, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-033695 which will be described below discloses a technology for performing a scroll display with which it is possible to perform the scroll display for the image at a scroll amount in accordance with an operation of the user.